2012-10-06: The Met Is Open To All
The Metropolitan Museum of Art always has special exhibits to see in addition to the works that have a semi-permanent home here. Late last year, they've been showing a collection of Faberge eggs, rotating different ones in and out so there's reason to keep returning to see different ones. Alan is there tonight, having come to the city on business and decided to make a weekend out of it. Well, when a client wants on hand security for the eggs, but doesn't want it to stand out. Or rather, there is plenty of visible security... cameras and guards, but some folks tend to take that as a challenge to get around those systems. So Heather has been contracted via her contact: Bethany.. and well, she's here in full regalia tonight. Evening gown fit for dining with celebrities, politicians, or both! Drawing the eye, but definitely not screaming out that she's some security expert. So it is that she's making the rounds, chatting up people here and there, but always within reach of the snacks of course! Girl's gotta eat after all. Anyhow, she's got her best smile on, and is doing her best to keep an eye on things without looking like she's keeping an eye on things.... I don't know... guardian Casually And while Alan's here on business originally Selina's finally taking some time off for herself, a much needed weekend vacation that is meant to relax her. The visit to the museum is dual purposed - she wants to see the eggs as well as Kyle's art - and nice so far despite her having only just arrived. Dressed in an LBD and heels to kill, she fits in with a lot of the other patrons here, a piece of living art if one might be as so bold as to say so. Kyle Rayner is now 'Museum Property'. Not that they'll stuff him and put him on display, but he's often tasked to show up during 'Exhibit Events', such as this one, and put on his best face and his best suit. And he has to schmooze and make friends with anyone who looks like they can donate to the Museum's ongoing efforts. "Miss Kyle!" he says, spotting the woman emerge from a crowd. He raises his eyebrows and gives her a thorough once over. "Wow. You, look, just... stunning!" He grins at her, the expression making him look boyish and energetic. "I didn't know you were a fan of Faberge eggs. Are you here for the gala?" Cain Marko looks out of place even amongst the wide variety that visit the museum. Dressed casually, this massive man is easily visible as he moves warily through the crowd, an art guide held tight in one hand that he occasionally refers to in order to make some sense of everything around him. Everyone says you should see the Met once, right? He considers following one of the tour groups around him, but after a sample of a particularly droning and monitone explanation of the room's arches, he decides he'd be better off exploring on his own. Alan planned being in Manhattan solely for business. That there's a gala scheduled was not just coincidental but unknown when he made his plans which accounts for him being dressed in his usual 'business casual'. He's studying one of the eggs in its display case when a certain name catches his attention. Granted, it's not an unusual name but it still makes him glance over. Walking over, he smiles. "Selina. Fancy meeting you here." The man with her gets a pleasant smile and nod of greeting. "Finding everything alright?" comes a soft mezzo-soprano voice at Cain's side. Heather has latched on to the obvious (Holy crap he's big!) guy, and is making nice nice. She has her best smile on... the one she wears for photo shoots and such. The one she gets paid for really. "Here's a little tip, some of the people seem to think that in order to be art, something must be boring. I happen to disagree. Take this exhibit over here..." she offers, gesturing towards the artwork Kyle has on display. There are a number of exhibits on display currently. Of course, the Faberge collection is the most valuable and well known- but 'Visions of the City', a collection of art, photographs, sculpture, and still lifes, has been generating a buzz about the city as being a striking portrayal of many aspects of the City. Getting called to has Selina wheeling around, turning quickly from a picture she was looking at when Kyle gets her attention. It puts her right in the way of Cain without her even noticing that she is probably now in the way of the massive man's meanderings. "Kyle... and please, stop calling me that. Selina's just fine. We're friends." His question has her head shaking slightly, her eyes narrowed faintly, playfully. "Are you kidding? Me go to a gala and deal with the boorish people who will undoubtedly do nothing but put on airs and pretend like they like art?" She turns again, looking comical as she doe so again, about spinning on her heels only to find herself just about face to face with Alan. "Well! What a pleasant surprise. Alan. I'd like for you to meet a recently made friend. Kyle Reynar, this is Alan Scott. Alan, this is Kyle who has an exhibit here." As she leans in to kiss her old friend on his cheek Heather's voice gets her attention which gets her gaze to dart in that direction. Holy... yes, Cain is a big one! Cain Marko squints over the map in his guide and turns it a couple different directions as he tries to get his bearings. As soon as he hears the voice he quickly crumples up the paper and stuffs it in his back pocket. "I was just..uh.." He blinks as his eyes focus on Heather and glaze over briefly before he reddens and looks over in the direction of Kyle's art display. "Yeah...not boring is a start. I was gonna go check out that arms and armor room, but that one looks all right. Some sort of party going on tonight?" He can't help but feel a little uncomfortable for his rough appearance. "No, just general museum visitors. You're good." offers Heather. She actually offers a hand to Cain as she adds, "I'm Heather Danielson, and who might you be? Or shall I just make up a nickname for you?" Yes, she is quite outgoing and flirty... even when she's -not- trying to be. However, she's leading the big guy -right- towards Kyle's exhibit of course. "Ah, Mr. Scott. Nice to meet you, sir." Kyle offers a hand to the older man. "Kyle. Kyle Rayner." He flashes a quick grin. For a senior exhibit designer, he is young indeed. "I'm sorry- are you the same Alan Scott who heads Gotham Broadcasting?" he inquires, trying not to sound overwhelmingly impressed. As if he meets major corporate CEOs every day. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scott. How do you like the exhibit so far?" he inquires, curious as to the man's thoughts on the galleria. Alan returns Selina's quick peck; it's an actual peck and not an air kiss. At the introduction, he turns to Kyle and clasps the offered hand. "Yes, that would be me. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rayner. You must be quite talented to have an exhibit here. I'll have to make a point of seeing it. As for the rest, I always enjoy wandering the museum. It's spectacular and so large, there's always something new to see." Cain Marko carefully envelopes Heather's hand in his and gives a squeeze. "Name's Cain...". He's not particularly used to people being nice to him without wanting something so he looks her over again. "You work here or something?" Laughing softly, Heather shakes her head. "Yes and no. I work lots of places." Yes, that could sound bad from a certain point of view. "Usually in front of a camera. Tonight I just wanted to come check out some of this guy's work. Plus, I hear those eggs are gorgeous." She pauses and inclines her head, "Did you say something about arms and armor? That could be interesting too." Yes, she's -apparently- just being open, friendly, and warm... because she feels like it. The kiss gets Selina's cheeks to color slight and swiftly enough that Alan just might be able to feel its warmth before the quick show of affection between friends is over. "Kyle is a man of many talents," she compliments the artist while smiling. Truly in her element, she's able to keep the conversation flowing between the three of them at the same time she watches Heather and Cain out of the corner of her eye. "He's going to be doing a painting of my Isis for me, Alan. And I am going to make sure he winds up a household name in Gotham." "That's kind of you, Mr. Scott," Kyle says with an appreciative smile. "My exhibit... well, I guess it's true what they say, luck favors the prepared. I had a good friend who was friends with a Met board member. He brought a sample of my portfolio do their design meeting. My work stood out, they called me up... next thing I knew, I was flying from LA to New York with two suitcases and the clothes on my back. Took almost a month of work to get the design implemented, but... well it came out well, and I'm glad for that," he says with a modest smile. "An exhibit here at the Met and he's doing a portrait for you?" Alan asks, a brow rising. Of her cat no less. The fee must have been right. "But I think exposing him to Gotham - and Gotham to him - is a fine idea. Tell me, Mr. Rayner... Do you do murals? How would you feel about doing one in GBC's headquarters? Once I look over your work, we can talk specifics." And he can decide on a location for it once he's sure he doesn't hate the artist's idea of what constitutes art. Cain Marko gives a slow nod of his head and thinks a moment, wondering if this nice woman might be more than she seems. Cop? Spy? He gives a small shrug of his heavy shoulders, deciding it doesn't matter much. "Good to meet you, Miss. You seem more familiar with this place, so I'll follow your lead." "Well, careful there. Be careful whatcha wish for." offers Heather. Her mid-western accent coming to the fore for a moment. She reaches for Cain's hand and drags him towards the artwork, and of course, the artist and his entourage. Of course, this only works if Cain acceded to being dragged of course. Not like he couldn't make her spend three or four days trying to make him budge an inch. Anyhow, assuming that works out, she gets there and releases his hand before spinning about to gesture at the room as a whole. "Isn't this stuff great?" she asks. This has Selina proud of herself. She promised Kyle she'd do what she could to help get his career in Gotham launched and it looks like she's able to do more than expected. Linda's art gallery and the prospect of Kyle doing a job for Alan? Won't be long before the artist in question's name will be mentioned often and in the larger, richer circles of the city. "Oh my. I do hope you two will be able to come up with something," she murmurs, her green eyes positively alight. Kyle does a decent job of not double-taking at Alan's offer. Mostly. "Uh. Oh... well, sir, in all fairness, my expertise is really-" he pauses, as if struck by an idea. "My expertise should be perfectly adequate for a mural, sir," he tells Alan with a confident smile. "As long as you'll let me exercise my own creative skills, I think you'll be pleased with the results," Kyle assures Alan. He gives Selina an appreciative smile. Oh, he's gonna owe her big... "Well, we can discuss that after I've seen some examples of your work." Alan says. "But in general, I'd never tell an artist what to create. There'd need to be certain guidelines though as it's a public space in a corporate office building." Something - someone - large heading his way makes him turn to look at the approaching figure and he pauses. "Miss Danielson?" Cain Marko can be impossible to stop once he gets moving, but doesn't seem to mind being directed. He looks thoughtfully at some of the photos as the two walk along. As Heather gestures around the room he does his best to look appreciative. "....What am I looking at exactly?". Its not that he doesn't like it...he's just never taken much notice of art for its own sake. Monetary value, history, hidden codes...these are what Cain normally uses for context. He's busy staring at a painting trying to make sense of it. As she stops her slow spin, Heather catches her name tossed by Alan and she slows to a stop looking his way, "Oh hey there Mister Scott!" she offers with a grin. With a gesture towards Cain, she says, "I brought a new art fan. Name is Cain." she announces to him before she turns back to Cain, "The question is, what do -you- see there? Art is just that, up to the interpretation of the viewer. But..." she looks about and says, "Maybe we can find someone who can explain it if you prefer?" Selina finally notices the others as they arrive, Cain and Heather both given a nod and a smile. "Hello..." She would further the greeting but suddenly a small knot of reporters and photographers come by, all a buzz with excitement over something or another. Anticipating issues, she leans over to give Alan a hug and he and Kyle both are pecked on the cheek. "I got this," she promises before stepping away, coming over to where the news types are. All a smile and with a toss of her arms to either side of her body, she goes to try and draw them away, affording everyone else a spot of privacy to enjoy Kyle's art and the exhibits as a whole. "It would be tasteful," Kyle assures Alan. "But yes, Mr. Scott. We can discuss this another time." He smiles and nods at Heather, and kind of gapes at Cain. He's a biggun. "Uh. Nice to, uh, meet you both," he says, blinking at Cain's size. He glances at Heather, then back at him. "Are you two out on a date, then...?" he hazards, glancing back and froth between them. Alan returns Selina's hug and bids her farewell before nodding to Kyle. He reaches into a pocket and extracts a business card which he offers. Turning to look at the others, he says "Nice to meet you, Cain. Perhaps the artist himself could comment on his art." Which will let Alan get a better idea of the artist as well. Cain Marko reddens at Kyle's suggestion. "Likewise- good to meet you both...and no. I'm not that lucky." He glances at the art then back to Kyle. "How long all this stuff take you?" Well, Heather wasn't going to try to shoot the guy's ego in the foot. She was just starting to shrug her shoulders and reply as Cain made his comment, "Oh, I just met the guy, but he seems interested in the art, so I thought I'd try directing him to where the -cool- art is." That said, she saunters on over to Alan and stops beside him, "How've you been?" she asks the guy. "Last time I saw you... things were a bit more.... chaotic than now." Suddenly the center of the conversation, Kyle holds his hands up. "Woah, hold on." He cracks a boyish grin that works lopsidedly across his face. "I'm Kyle Rayner. I'm the designer of this exhibit," he explains. "We have four principal artists who contributed works to it." He gestures to a series of excellent photographs of New York buildings, taken from unusual angles and perspectives. "This is Donna Troy's series on 'The City in Motion'. You may note that she's done an exceptional job in capturing the contrast of static buildings to moving people, creating a dynamism between them." "Over here," he invites, gesturing to another area. "is James Saul's work on 'The Shadows Beneath'. He's got a real knack for using contrasts of light and dark to bring his subjects to life. The Iron Man is perhaps his best sample." Kyle gestures to an image of not The Iron Man, but- an iron worker, shirtless in some darkened building interior, welding two beams together. Shadows stand out stark, illuminating the laborer's focused musculature. "Any questions so far?" he asks. "The person trying to kill me was caught and arrested so I no longer need a bodyguard or I'd have called you." Alan tells Heather. "Turns out it was a former board member who didn't appreciate being replaced. He should have thought of that before giving me a reason to remove him." When Kyle starts speaking, he turns back to listen then asks "So you are not an artist yourself? I misunderstood then though that doesn't change the offer." "I am, sir," Kyle clarifies. "But it's considered inappropriate for an exhibit designer to feature his own work. I do have a portfolio in my office, if you wish to see it later." Cain Marko squints his eyes at the art now that he has a little guidance for appreciating it better. The Iron Man in particular seems to catch his eye as its something he can relate to. As he overhears the comment about being a bodyguard he laughs softly. "Sounds like you're a busy lady, Heather." Shrugging her shoulders, Heather laughs a bit, "Seems that way, don't it?" she asks. "And to be honest, I prefer busy. Otherwise I get way too bored. And me.. bored... is -dangerous-." She rolls her eyes and then eyes Kyle, "You're an artist yourself? Personally, I'd -love- to see a sample of your work. I usually only show up on camera, never been -drawn- professionally before. Think I could contract something from you?" and then back to Cain she adds, "It's a lot easier to be a bodyguard when I can heal from any wound. Couple months back, went out a sixteen story window, landed on a car. I was out cold for a while, but healed up." She shrugs a bit. "Makes taking a bullet for a client.. a lot less dangerous." "It must be something else, having those kinds of abilities," Kyle says, shaking his head. "Me, I stub my toe and I want to keel over a die. No tolerance for pain, I guess," he says with an easy, infectious sort of laugh. He spreads his hands to the group. "But yes, I am an artist in my own right. If you're interested in any kind of commission, I'd be happy to discuss it with you after-hours. I'm on the clock, so to speak," he quips. Moving on, Kyle leads them to another corner of the display, where numerous statues fill the space. "This belongs to Sarah Masters- a very promising sculptor from the Bronx." Much of the art there is abstract, sweeping lines and curves meeting bronze and steel. The room shines with unusual lights. "You'll notice that the exhibit is laid out a specific way. Sarah believes that none of her artwork should stand alone. The gallery area /itself/ is an exhibit," he points out. Kyle comes around the final corner, gesturing into a dark, shadowy room. "This is from the French-Canadian, Gerault. Gerault chose to take his 'visions of the city' with 'Rusting Glory' towards the industrial end of town. Notice his use of shadows and negative space- the decaying, representing the way the city recycles itself over and over again." "Yes, I'll definitely want to see your work." Alan agrees. "And then we can discuss the mural in more depth." And which artist to do it, in case he doesn't appreciate Kyle's personal aesthetic. He follows Kyle to view the other works and eyes the last set with a critical eye. "A bit too dark for my taste though I understand his message." Cain Marko arches a brow and nods. "Yeah, that'll come in handy...people in this town pay much for bodyguard work?" Would certainly beat his construction paycheck...and not all that different from his mercenary days. He looks over Gerault's work thoughtfully, reminded of a ruined building in eastern Europe. "Well, I get around. I've traveled to Gotham and Metropolis to work for clients. Usually I end up dressed like this, or something similar..." and Heather gestures to her own current gown before adding, "Nobody tends to suspect the blonde in an evening gown. So... I guess it's kind of arm candy security if you wanna give it a name. I do things like Charity events on a politician's arm, or escorting a billionaire CEO out to someplace he thinks there's a chance of danger. That is, when I'm not shooting Victoria's Secret commercials." That might be where she's familiar from, or the SI Swimsuit cover. Hard to say! "Well, I'll have you know, I was once photographed for my collegiate newsletter," Kyle quips at Heather with a grin. "Granted, I was in the background, and blurry, but you can see me on the March edition of the 2010 'What's New, UCLA?'." He laughs at his own joke with the relaxed air of a man who finds everything humorous and nothing intimidating. "Sorry. Bad joke." He dismisses his words with a wave of his hand. "Maybe I should get into body guarding myself," he tells Heather. "I don't think I have the legs for heels, though." Alan steps closer to the works to study them further. "Only if you can take several bullets and stand back up." he says without turning around. "Though since most people can't do that, I suppose it's not a job requirement. It is much safer though." Cain Marko does a double take and is pretty sure he's seen her picture on a calendar. "Right on. Regular Bond girl.". Not to mention bodyguard/lingerie model makes it much much less likely Shield has her keeping tabs on him. "You ever meet a billionaire CEO who wants people well aware he's got protection, let me know." He smirks to Kyle and nods to Allan. "Makes it easier to get a paycheck afterward as well." Kyle shakes his head as Heather vanishes. "Well, gentlemen, that's the nickel tour, I'm afraid," he apologizes. "I hope you thought it was worth seeing. I'm glad that the Met is posting such great numbers. They said we've had a real rush in attendance since we opened." "There's some very nice work here." Alan notes, turning back to look at Kyle and Cain. "Call me tomorrow, Mr. Rayner. I'll rearrange my schedule so I don't return to Gotham until I've seen your portfolio. If we agree to the basics, you can fly down with me and see what you have to work with." Cain Marko gives a nod of his head to both men. "Good meeting you...thanks for the tour. Much more interesting than that guy up front. I'll see you around.". He wanders off, pausing every now and then to look at something up close. than Kyle looks a bit starstruck, but certainly doesn't argue. "Yes sir," he tells Mr. Scott. "I'll call your office early and set up a time to visit. Anytime that's convenient for you." As Cain leaves, Kyle nods farewell at the huge man, and watches him wander off through the exhibit. He's clearly praying to the divines to make sure Cain doesn't smash through a few million dollars worth of original artwork. "Thank you, again, Mr. Scott. Until tomorrow," he promises. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs